Poles Apart
by TokyoMeowMeow
Summary: Bella Swan is selected to go to Hogwarts, but must run away from home to get there... There, she meets friends for the first time, and lays eyes on the Boy of her Dreams! Please review!
1. Changing

Poles Apart

Ch. 1 – Changing

I sat alone in my compartment on the Hogwarts Express, too shy to join a group of students and introduce myself. Nobody liked me at my old school, so why would they like me here? But then again, things were different here. Very different. Sometimes it was hard for me to wrap my head around it.

My dad didn't believe it. When I got the crisp, yellow letter in the mail, he thought it was a joke. But I knew in my heart it had to be real! Since he wouldn't take me to Diagon Alley for my supplies, I had to figure out everything myself. It wasn't too hard. The hardest part was wrapping my head around the idea that my entire life was changing just because of this one, simple piece of mail. I snuck out of the house, took a taxi to London, bought my school supplies, and here I was.

I was a watch. Well, not yet. But I will be. Then it occurred to me I hadn't tried to use my wand yet! How could I be a witch if I hadn't used my wand? I opened up my spellbook and took my want out of my pocket. I flipped to a random page and help my wand up. I was just about to mutter "Lumos," when my cell phone dropped out of my pocket! I got down my hands and knees to pick it up. Then, I realized it was broken! The screen had cracked and the battery popped out. What was I going to do?

Maybe some kind of magic would fix it. I looked back at _The Standard Book of Spells_, searching for some kind of spell that could fix stuff. On the same page as _Lumos,_ I saw _Reparo – for fixing._ It was exactly what I was looking for! I held my phone pieces in my hand and pointed my wand at them. "REPARO!" I yelled. Then, it was like nothing I'd ever seen in my entire life! It was just like magic! It just fixed itself, like that! Not only that, but it turned into an mp3 phone, with all my favorite songs! I was beginning to really like magic! Just then, a compartment door opened. With a start, I realized it was mine!

I looked up. It was a girl my age with really bushy hair and big teeth. What did she want with me?

"I hard you doing magic. _Reparo_. Did it work? What were you fixing?" she said in a matter-of-fact way.

I stared at her. How nosy. "Umm… my cell phone? It broke." I looked down at it.

"Oh, cool! What kind of phone is it? I was going to get one, but then I realized I was going to Hogwarts. Speaking of which, we should change into our school robes."

"Oh," I said. I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a pink v-neck op and a pair of skinny jeans. My Converse were pink too—they matched my top. I didn't want to change; this was my favorite outfit! I looked at my friend. She was wearing a plain t-shirt and plain jeans. How plain.

She sat down on the sea opposite from me. "My name's Hermione. What's yours?"

"Bella," I answered.

"That's pretty! I knew a girl named Bella at my other school. You know, my regular school. I didn't know I was going to a wizarding school until now!"

"Me neither! I'm really excited!" Before I could say anything else, my phone rang… it was my dad! How was I going to explain I had to run away from home?? I panicked.

Before I could pick it up, the compartment opened. Two boys stood there. One had bright red hair, and the other had jet black hair and glasses. I noticed a big lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. How… mysterious.

"What that music? Does one of you have a radio?" asked the Redhead.

"No," I said, "it's just my cellphone." Duhh… what else would it be?

"A cellphone? What's that? Does it work like a radio?" He had a confused expression on his face. He scratched his flaming head and looked down at it in my hand.

I stared at him. What the heck? How does he not know what a cellphone is? Did he live under a rock all of his life?

"No, Ron. You can talk to other people in different places on a cellphone. Everybody has a number. When you want to talk to somebody, you dial their number and then you can talk to them," said the black-haired one. "By the way, I'm Harry. This Ron."

"Hi," said Ron.

"I'm Hermione," said Hermione.

"I'm Bella," said I. I was so confused and excited at the same time! I had friends! Real friends, sitting with me right now! Even if one of them was a little weird, I had friends! I squealed with excitement. This was better than I thought was possible.


	2. A Beautiful Arrival

Ch. 2 – A Beautiful Arrival

Now that we all new each other's names, it seemed like we had know each other all our lives. Ron explained to me that he had grown up with wizards, and he didn't know anything about electricity. I was sooo jealous! Better than my life as "Muggle," living in Washington with my cop-father. Hermione was a Muggle like me, and her parents were dentists. It was so cool talking to people other than my parents… each person was a whole separate world! I thought that I was the only interesting person… maybe that's why nobody liked me. But who cared! I was starting over. I could wipe the slate clean!

But Harry was a little reluctant to say much about his life… he only mentioned that he had lived with Muggles that he didn't like, and they didn't like him either. He told us a funny story about the zoo, but then he hastily changed the subject with a twitch. I sensed that there was something about his past that he didn't want to share. But I didn't mind… it was his story to tell. I shouldn't be nosy!

While we were all engaged in chatter, I got a text on my phone! It was from my dad. I deleted it before I read it. I was having too much fun to want to be yelled at by my father for running away.

Like a new note in the song, Ron asked, "Can I try talking on your fellytone? It sounds really cool!"

"Sure!" I laughed. He was so funny. I gave him the phone. "Just pick seven random numbers, and the press the green button. When you hear the other person's voice, you can talk to them!"

"That sounds really cool!" He smiled with joy and merriment. I saw him punch in seven numbers deliberately before pressing the call button.

"Now put it to your ear, so you can hear them," ordered Hermione. She was bossy, but she was so nice!

Ron waited while the phone rang. Then, all of a sudden…

"HI! MY NAME IS RON WEASLEY! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" he bellowed into the mouthpiece, as loud as a cow! All of us in the compartment covered our ears. I bet pretty much everybody on the train could hear him. "HELLO?" he continued, "WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER? HEY… they hung up!" he frowned.

All of us burst out laughing, except for Ron, of course. He just kept looking sad. And then, for the fourth time, the compartment opened! I looked up with curiosity, as Ron gave my phone back. Through the door, a head poked through. But there was something about this head that stood out…

It was the most beautiful head I had ever seen in my entire life. It seemed to radiate godliness. It was the head of a boy a few years older than me. His face looked like it belonged on the head of a statue. His eyes were either blue or amber… because of the lighting, I couldn't quite tell. But it was apparent that his hair was bronze, like an Olympic medal. His nose was like it was chiseled out of the finest marble, and his chin was exquisite. My jaw dropped to the floor. Was this boy even human? It didn't seem possible that any human could be this… hot.

His perfect lips widened to reveal perfect pearly whites. "Who's the one screaming?" he said. Well, I shouldn't say "said." He flowed, he gushed awe, and radiated extrapolation.

"Me," said Ron. Ron only said. "I was talking on a teffylone."

"Oh," wonderspewed godboy. "And… do you mind if we sit here? We don't like the other people we were sitting with."

We? What's he going on about? I only saw one person standing in the doorway. But that wasn't a bad thing… one was plenty. But then he stepped aside to reveal another perfect person… probably his sister. She was just as beautiful. Beauticious. Her hair was chestnut brown, with other shades embedded within, like a unique, rare gem. Her green eyes were like shining orbs, swimming with her surroundings. She directed her bright eyes around the compartment, as if scrutinizing everything. Her lips were cherry red, and her eyelashes were like butterflies.

These two beautiful people wanted to sit with us? I was practically overwhelmed. It was more than I could wrap my head around. Then my reverie broke as Harry said something.

"Sure, we have open space. No need to ask," said Harry. For some reason, he didn't seem to be affected by the Dreampeople. In fact, neither did anybody in the compartment except me. What was hapenning? People were too confusing. My head whirred with though. I had never felt this way about another person before. I was smitten.

"I'm Cedric," said the angle, "and this is my sister, Mikel. She's new here, but I'm not."

We introduced ourselves and they both smiled, and looked at each of us in turn. As Cedric was about to look at me, I suddenly became very conscious of my appearance. I patted my superdark, smooth, long hair, and smoothed on my fashion garments. As his gaze met mine, I smiled back at him, batting my hazel orbs. The moment was so intense. I was surprised I didn't just keel over because it was almost too hot to handle. But then, what killed it… my phone! Stupid thing, it had to go and ruin everything like a party pooper. Cedric looked from my eyes to my phone. The connection I felt, like the one between Harry and Voldemort's wand, was broken. I almost cried.

Except my phone wasn't ringing! I looked at it. The screen had gone blank and the backlight had kicked out. Maybe it had run out of battery… OH, MERLIN'S PANTS! I forgot my charger! I'd have to buy another one. But in the meantime, what was I going to do? I lived on text! My friends would wonder what had happened to me!

"Oh," interjected Hermione in a matter-of-fact way. "We must be getting close to the castle! Omg! Okay, um, I guess we all have to change into our robes."

We all nodded our ascent and pulled on the black, shapeless cloth that were Hogwarts. We all looked the same! How was I going to stand out to Dreamboy Cedric if I looked like every other girl? Well I guess it would be more of a challenge. I can take challenges. It might even be fun… I smiled evilly. My plan was hatching right before my eyes. And it started with Mikel. I wasn't going to _use_ her or anything like that. I really cared about her and wanted her to be my friend!

Then, the snack cart came around! Even though I had a lot of money and I was kind of hungry, I decided I wouldn't eat as much in order to keep my figure thin. But Harry bought the entire cart! I lol'd in appreciation as everybody except me and Mikel stuffed their faces with Bertie Botts and Cauldron Cakes. As everyone finished chowing down, the train slowed to a stop. We were at Hogwarts!

I slammed into the window and glued my face to it. It was spectacular. It took away my breath and my speech. A giant caslle like the one in fairy tales, mirrored by a giant lake almost as splendiferous. I was so glad I decided to come! I couldn't believe I was going to be living here! We were all spellbound except for Cedric, because he'd already been here before. I gave him a hug, because Hogwarts was just that amazing. He hugged me back and we walked off the train with his arm around my shoulders, holding Mikel's hand with his free arm.

As we approached the lake, he said, "You guys are going in the boats. I have to take the carriages. Bye, see you at the castle!" he waved, and we all waved back. What a guy! A giant-sized man called for first-year students. I was afraid he was going to step on me! I rejoined Harry, Ron, and Hermione, dragging Mikel with me.

"Hi Hagrid!" called Harry. He knew this ginormous guy? Hagrid? And I thought he was a Muggle all his life! Whatever, I didn't judge him based on that. Before I knew what was going on, I was tossed into a boat! But it was ok, because I was with Harry and not some random person. Once everybody else had gotten into a boat, we started paddling towards the shore. The castle came in ever closer to view, flanked by a very dark forest that looked so cool. I'd have to go sometime!

I realized I was alone with Harry. I decided to make my move. "Hey, Harry. How'd you get that scar on your forehead?"

He burst into tears. I patted his back, and gave him words of consolation. I knew it must be about his parents. What else would somebody get so hysterical about? The poor boy. I realized that's why he didn't want to talk much about his past. We got out of the boat and he cried all the way to the castle.


	3. Another New Friend

Ch. 3 – Another New Friend

After the feast I didn't perchance in because I was health-conscious, I went to the Gryffindor common room… I got put in Gryffindor, like Harry, Ron, and Hermione! Mikel got put in Ravenclaw, and Cedric was in Hufflepuff because he was so brave. I was sitting on a squashy armchair in front of the fire, in my Muggle clothes. I was wearing a pink camisole with eyelet lace under a reddish-pink hoodie with a moose on the back. I was also adorning a cute denim miniskirt and the bottom was frayed. I levitated my uniform robes in the air so I could look at them. Was there anything I could do to make these robes more fashionable? This plain black was not working for me.

"Maybe if I change the color…" I said out loud, lost in reverend.

"I can do that," said a silvery voice. It was so familiar. I turned around… it was.. Mikel! Omg, what was she doing here?

"OMG, what are you doing here?," I asked. "Why aren't you in the Ravenclaw common room, where you should be? We might get in trouble, and it's only our first day here!"

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen. Now, let's get to work." I flailed. She obviously didn't understand the severity of this storm. But then again, I needed to be stylish. I didn't even wonder how she knew the password or anything… she was in Ravenclaw, so she must be smart.

"Okay…" I started. "Well, um, what color do you think would look best?"

Mikel rubbed her hand on her chin, apparant. "Well, I think that a really dark pink, to bring out your eyes," suggested Mikel. She was such a fashionista, she had so much hidden talent!

"Wow, you are so right!" I reclaimed. I gave her a big, sloppy hug to show my gratitude. With a sweep of her wand, she made my robes a deep shade of pink! They were soooo nice!

"Hmm… they're still a bit plain," she examined, pulling her eyebrows together. "What if…" without finishing her sentence, she swept her wand again. Now, not only were they pink, but they were unique! They were ripped up in places to show my perfectly flat stomach and it almost looked like a sundress. It looked like something you would buy at a really trendy avant garde culture store. With my mouth a grape, I stared at Mikel.

"You… are… THE BEST!" I spluttered. Before she could say anything, I grabbed the robes, and I dashed upstairs to try on my new robes. All of a sudden, I like my uniform more than my Muggle clothes. Pulling them on as fast as I could, I rushed downstairs, eager to see what I looked like. Flying down the stairs, I skidded to a halt.

Surveying the room, I realized Mikel had left. She was so mysterious… But I realized everybody was staring at me with looks of real jealosy on their faces. I blushed.

"Wow, Bella, that's so awesome!" walloped Ashlee, a girl with read hair she kept in braids (a/n: Sunset, this is you!).

"Yeah, totally! I wish I could do that!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Thanks everybody, but my friend Mikel did it for me. Did anybody see where she went?"

Everybody shook their heads. I took that to mean "no." I frowned. Why had she just taken off like that. But then I realized she had foreseen all the attention she would of gotten if she had left after. No wonder why she was in Ravenclaw… she was so smart!

I had a really intense longing to see Edward just then. I wondered if Mikel had gone to visit him since they were sisters and all. I left the common room ignoring all the praise I was getting. I set out for the Huffle Puff common room. I went up and down the hallways, with people and portraits alike googling at me surprisedly, with looks of excitement on their faces. But the most surprised look I saw came from a boy my age also strolling the corridors. He stopped in his tracks, looking at me with surprise written all over his face.

"O. M. G." he gasped. "Thothe robethe are just… tho… fabuluth!!" he squealed.

"Thanks!!! Thank you so much!" I replied. I actually thought this expatriot was different that the rest of those plain Janes, because he was sort of stylish too! His robes, even though they were black, were sequined and sparkled, and matched his silver beret that glinted in the light.

"Girl, you are tho incredible!!" he cried, his eyes swimming with tears of amaze. "What'th yer name??" he enquired.

"Bella!!" I answered. "What's yours?" I asked in return.

"My name ith Dracooo Malfoy!" he yodeled. "It'th tho nithe to meet yu!" he drawled. We hugged! We knew we were destined to be friends! I had to introduce him to Cedric and Mikel, I'm sure they'd love to meet him too!

For the rest of the night until midnight, we skipped through the hallways, chatting hapily about fashion and clothes, and our lives before we came to Hogwarts.

"Wow, you're tho cool!" he exclaimed after I told him about being a Muggle. "Now, I thee Muggle bornth in a toteth different way! They're jut hath cool ath pure-bloodth!!"

"Thanks!" I said.

Until we realized that it was getting late, we redundantly hugged and got back to our common rooms. Lying my poster-bed, I thought about y first day at Hogwarts. I made friends, got stylish robes, and found love! This was an incredible place, because of the magic, I bet! I couldn't wait to see my friends again tomorrow, and I might of even been excited to start classes.


	4. Hearts on Fire

Ch. 4 – Hearts on Fire

I woke up to the sound of Mikel singing in my ear. I looked around wildly, and she grinned at me before gliding out of the dormitory. I sat up, and I rubbed my eyes. That girl was so strange. But that was a better alarm clock than anything else, I supposed. Other girls in my dorm were starting to wake up as well. Ashlee and Hermione were both stretching, and I decided I would meet up with Mikel and go down to breakfast. I blubbered out of bed tiredly.

I reached in my trunk to get my robes, but then… I realized they were different! Instead of the "destroyed" dark pink, they were silk silvery blue-grey! It was a really elegant cut, like a cocktail dress! I didn't know my style robes could change every day! I felt a grin slowly spread across my face. Wait til everybody saw _this!_ Pulling them on, I fixed my hair in the mirror so it coordinated with my new outfit. Excited and eager to see everybody's expressions, I ran to the Great Hall as fast as I could. Which was pretty fast, since I was the star of the track team back in Forks. Reaching the Entrance Hall, I took a deep breath and made sure I looked okay.

I pushed the doors open slowly and deliberately. That way, everybody would look at me and see my awesome robes. As they doors opened all the way, I saw heads turn in my direction. They all gasped. I heard a girl whispering about being jealous, and wanting to be as cool as that Bella Swan girl.

I was so surprised that people were jealous as I made my way to the dining table that I tripped. I made my way to where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were witting, and smiled as I saw Mikel sitting there. She might as well be a Gryffindor if she always hung out in our common room and stuff, but then I remembered she was shy, not brave. Then I stopped, almost keeling over in shock. I caught myself before I tripped earlier, but nothing could prepare me for what I saw next to Mikel.

I couldn't believe it. It was that bronze, windswept hair that I remembered from the train. I had forgotten all about him, since I had been so happy frolicking the corridors with Draco. Not that I like Draco or anything, well, _like like_, I only had eyes for Cedric. Draco was good-looking and all, but he was just my friend. I wished he could sit with us too. Maybe I'd have some classes with him…

Omg I let my train of thought stray away from Cedric, even though he was only several yards away. I joined my friends at the table.

"Hi guys," I said, helping myself to taost and some stuff I couldn't _believe_ wasn't butter. They all greeted me in turn. "Cedric, what are you doing at the Gryffindor table? I giggled through my orange juice. I winked at him selectively.

He smiled back with a twinkle in his eye. "Because…" he cliffhung.

"Oh, just tell her!" bounced Hermione, looking excited, her bushy hair flying in any and all directions.

Cedric smiled again. "Well, Dumbledore transferred me to Gryffindor."

"Oh my God!!!" I screamed so loudly that several people turned and looked. "That is AWESOME! What made him decide that you should be in not Hufflepuff??"

Light from the enchanted ceiling danced on his cheeks. "Because he decided I was really brave. We also cleared it with the Sorting Hat. It's ok."

I could barely contain myself. I just wanted to dance on the tables and scream "I LOVE YOU" but obviously I didn't. Even though it'd be really daring and original and people would respect me for doing it. But I had some semblance of goodness. In public.

"Finish it…" muttered Mikel inextricably. Finish what? Who was she even talking to? Before I could ask, Edward spoke.

"Well, I also might have asked Dumbledore to transfer me over to Gryffindor," he added, almost looking embarrassed.

"Just tell her why!" shouted Ahslee, looking like she was going to die of excitement. "Can't you tell she's suspended?"

"Tell me, Cedric," I said in a deep, commanding voice. "Tell me, 'cause I'd like to know." I smiled at him. I really was suspended. He was so mysterious! But I liked that. It just added to the attraction. I tore my eyes away from his impeccable visage and onto his robes. He had a really nice body, I could tell. They plain black robes even looked good on him, framing his hot bod, almost making me drool. He leaned in closer to me. I thought I had died and I was now going to heaven. I inhaled deeply. He smelled sooo good. It was like nothing I had ever smelled. I couldn't be sure if it was flowers, a fresh rain, ripe fruit, lavender, sage, parsley, or neat cooked to perfection with grillmarks. Or maybe a combination of all of them, it was just that good. I wanted to lick him, he smelled so good.

"It's because I want to be with you. I switched to Gryffindor. I switched so I can be with you."

I opened and closed my mouth several times, not knowing what to say. All of my girl-friends smiled broadly at me. They had known before I did! I couldn't believe them for not telling me! I'd have to ask all of them about it later.

"Wow, Cedric. You really want to be with me?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. If you were a lawyer in court, you would know that you never ask questions you didn't know the answer to.

"Yes, Bella. You are beautiful. I couldn't imagine going through life without your angelic face shining down upon me. You are a little bit of heaven on earth for all of us to reflect upon with joy in our eyes. Ever since I saw you on the train, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You came to me in a dream last night, a winged beauty surrounded by sunshine and my love for you. That was when I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. I hope you feel the same way. If you do not possess similar feelings for me, which I would understand if you didn't, since I am completely undeserving of your unpunishable excellence, I think I would go straight to Rome and have myself condemned to the Volturi."

I didn't care about what the Volturi was. All that mattered was that he loved me. Just as much as I loved him. My friends around me smiled with tears of joy in their eyes, like shining orbs. I was completely overwhelmed. It was a dream come true.

"Oh, Edward, of course I love you! I have loved you ever since the train! I am so glad we can unite magnanimously, and live in happiness for eternity! We can live long and prosper under the banner of love together. I assure you that our love will only grow stronger as the years go by, because there is nothing in this universe or any other that could break us apart. Even when our souls depart our bodies, we will rise to the kingdom of Heaven under His loving care, where we will spend our timeless lives together, for death, which is merely the beginning, will not separate us. We will spend the rest of our lives together, and we will remain together, always. Forever."

After my pledge of true, boundless affection, all the students in the Great Hall clapped. Some even burst into tears, because this heartfelt proclamation was too much for them to handle. The sun shining above smiled upon us. Even McGonagall smiled as she gave out the timetables, and I might have seen a tear in her eye.


	5. Fear Itself

Ch. 5 – Fear Itself

I woke with a start. Mikel was not singing in my ear. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Judging by the fact that other were getting up likewise, I decided I should just get up and get dressed as well. Rolling out of bed, I went to my trunk to get my robes. I was correct—they were different today! I put them on so that I was swabbed in dark green with eyelet lace. They effect was like a dark, deep forest with only minimal light shining through. It illustrated help, and hope. It reminded me that there will always be good in the world! That thought distracted me from the fact that Cedric and I never really confessed our passions. But, then again, I predicted that my robes would change… maybe I'd be right about breakfast as well?

Encumbered by this hopeful thought, I went down to breakfast with Hermione. She was complimenting me on my robe the whole way down. My clothes raised my self-esteem sooo much! I would have to thank Mikel again. Finally reaching the breakfast hall, I scanned the Gryffindor table for my love. I saw Harry and Ron, but no Cedric. I felt like screaming his name to express myself, but I knew that would not be tolerated. I sat down with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, without taking my eyes away from the Hufflepuff table.

Then, there he was! He seemed to radiate compared to everybody else. For a few glorious moments until he resumed eating his treacle tart, a broad smile on his face. I smiled back, almost stunned. Oh, how I wished everything in my dream had actually happened. I rested my chin on my hand and blew my hair out of my eyes.

"Bella, have you noticed?" giggled Hermione.

"Of course she has. She's not an idiot," replied Harry, eating a toaster strudel.

I was so confused! What were they talking about? "What are you talking about?" I asked, apropos. "Have I noticed what?"

Hermione giggled again. "Oh, don't pretend you don't notice! Ashlee was the first to see."

"I'm not pretending," I frowned.

"Not as smart as Mikel, I guess. And I thought she was okay," remarked Ron. "Just kidding!" he added chastely, after I gave him the look.

"I still don't know what you're talking about," I said. I seemed to miss everything.

"Ask Ashlee. She'll tell you so it doesn't look suspicious," recommended Harry. Following his advice, I slid over to where Ashlee was sitting.

"Hey Ash," I said, casually.

"Hi, Bella! Finally caught on?" she responded cheerfully.

"No, that's why I'm here."

"Oh, not as observant as you look. Well, you know prettyboy Cedric over there?" she pointed in his direction.

"Yes, but don't point!" I hissed. "What about him?"

Ashlee giggled just like Hermione. "Oh, well, he can't seem to take his eyes off you, can he?"

I stole a glance at him. He realized I was looking at him, and he quickly averted his eyes.

-

I sat, bored, in Potions class some hours later. I listened as Snape, an unlikable sort of man, drawled on about the importance of potions, not taking in a single word. I heard as Mikel finished his sentences under her breath, obviously adept at this subject. I also saw Hermione volunteer her hand for every question asked, as all the Slytherins made fun of her except Draco, because he was okay. I waited for the time to actually _brew_ a potion, as did Mikel. Ahslee, who was sitting with us, didn't seem to care. She was just passing notes with boys. Nearly an hour passed until Snape gave her detention and class was dismissed. Yawning, the three of us made our way to Transfiguration class.

Hermione ran up to us, looking frayed. She was clutching a newspaper in her hands, with a large photograph of a deranged man on the front. He looked really familiar, but I could not think why.

"Guys! Did you hear?" she asked, sounding hysterical.

"Hear what?" asked Ashlee in return. Mikel and I looked at each other, not sure what Hermione was talking about, either.

"There's a murderer! On the loose! He's already killed three Ministry employees, and now, he's coming…" her voice trailed off.

"What? He sounds dangerous! Where is he coming?" I asked, scared of this homicidal maniac.

"He's coming… here," supplied Hermione. "He wants to kill everybody, except the teachers, only the students, in Hogwarts. That's what he said in this interview." She motioned to the paper crouched in her shaking hand. "I hope he doesn't get in. I really hope he doesn't."

"You and I both, Hermione. Anyway, let's get to Transfiguration before we're late," said Ashlee.

While we walked, Hermione told us all about the protection around Hogwarts, which was really heavy. I was really thankful, so that the mass-murderer could not get in and reek of havoc. People would have a really hard time getting in the castle, unless they were really good wizards. I wondered why anybody like the killer would want to get into Hogwarts anyways. Maybe it was because he wants attention, or just wants to go with a bang and be remembered in history.

My thoughts went on and on and on in a similar fashion, since none of us were talking, too scared to speak.

Then, without warning, I stopped. My group stood and looked at me expectantly. "Hermione," I began, "what is this man's name?"

"Well, Bella, I dare not say it too loud in case he hears me. So, come closer," she beckoned. We all huddled in, close to Hermione.

Looking truly frightened, Hermione spewed out, "His name… his name is… Hobogo Gogetta."

We all gasped in the shock.


	6. Sensitivity

Ch. 6 – Sensitivity

It seemed that everybody in Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Astronomy seemed to hear the news about the killer on the loose. Everybody just couldn't wrap their heads around it. A few students were pulled out of school by their parents for their own safety. It was totally crazy! In all our classes we learned a lot of stuff that would protect us if the guy got in the castle, like evil-repelling charms and magical shields. It made us all feel a lot safer, but it also made us feel more in dangerous because the threat of the killer was so near in class. When learning how to make our opponent's hands fall off in a duel, I felt an incredible smell flood the classroom.

I turned around so fast that I almost got whiplash. There was Cedric in the doorway, with a nervous smile on his face. I melted. I bet he could protect himself and me if the time came. So manly! So buff and luscious!

"Yes, Diggory, what is it you like?" asked Professor Flitwick, who had no hands (Mikel and Hermione were the only ones in the class who could do it).

"I have a message," he began with perfect pitch, "for Bella Swan."

I nearly squeaked when he said my name in his dulcet tones. He glided over to where I was swaying on the spot. He pressed the memo in my hand and left his hand there. He got his statue-like head real close to mine and whispered, "Hello," in my ear. All I could do was smile back unsteadily as he glided out of the room with the grace of a dancer.

I opened the letter that he gave me, that was in hand mere seconds ago. I opened it curiously.

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_Please meet me in my office immediately. We have urgent matters to discuss that need to be discussed now._

_Tell Professor Flitwick I say hello._

_Albus_

_P.S. The secret password is "True Love."_

Wow! Cool! A simians to Dumbledore's office! I ran out of the classroom and down many hallways in pursuit of his office. Once I reached the stone gargoyle that guarded his office, I said, "True love." But it didn't open. No way Dumbledore gave me a wrong password. He was really old and clever so maybe there was something else I had to do. Cedric's godly face popped into my head. "True love!" I said again, really feeling it.

It opened! I walked up the staircase and knocked on the door. Dumbledore beckoned me in. I proceeded into this office. There was a big phoenix on a perch and a big desk, with Dumbledore behind it. He pointed to a chair in front of his desk, and I sat down. I could feel the power in this chair; a lot of powerful people have sat in it before.

"Hello, Miss Swan," said Dumbledore in his old, wise, but slightly agile voice.

"Hi, Professor," I replied plainly. "If you don't mind me asking, why am I here?"

"Ah, you're smarter than I thought. And I thought you were pretty smart."

"Thanks! Is it because of the guy on the loose? I read about him in the _Prophet_, and I've been learning a lot of defense."  
"Yes, it is about Mr. Gogetta. Undoubtedly, you've heard that he is currently heading towards our school?"

"Uh-huh." Why did he want to tell me things I already knew? But since he was so dispute, perhaps he had something more to tell me something else that wasn't in the papers! Totally exclusive!

"Well, do you know why he is coming to Hogwarts?"

I had some ideas, remember? "Is it for the attention? Is it because he wants to go with a bang? Because that's what I think."

"Though that may be true, that is not the main reason. He is coming to Hogwarts for one particular student."

"Omg, who? That's totally awful!" I felt really bad for whoever it was!

"Miss Swan, he is coming for you."

I sat there in total shock. Me, me? I knew I was pretty cool, lol, but how would he know?

"I will not tell you why," he went on, "because I believe you will learn in due time. I do not want to trouble you with the information unless it is absolutely necessary. I hope that time will never come, but, alas, we cannot always get what we want." He smiled, thinking about something that I could not tell what.

"Well, all right. I suppose that I comprehend your reasoning," I said, standing up.

"Well, thank you for dropping by. As I believe, your class is over, you may want to proceed directly to dinner. I suppose I shall see you there." He smiled, and I smiled back.

Walking down the staircase and back into the castle, I made my way to the dinner hall. I wasn't really too worried about the guy coming after me. If the school's defenses fell and the teachers were defeated, I could protect myself. But why was he coming for me, though? That thought still bothered me like a bug flapping around my head. Was there some prophecy that he wanted to fulfill, like Voldemort and Harry? It was so very strange, and I couldn't wrap my head around it. I would have to consult my friends and ask their opinions, because I'm sure they could offer some ideas.

But my thoughts were interrupted by the soft crying of somebody down the hall. Omg! Since I was such a nice person, I decided to locate the source of the noise so I could control them! I heard it get gradually louder and louder until I saw a small boy with black hair sitting behind a statue.

It was Harry! And sitting next to him was Draco! Draco was petting Harry's head and probably speaking words of help into his ear.

"Harry! Draco!" I exclaimed, running towards them. They both looked up, started.

"Bellla! Hi!" said Draco, getting up to give me a hug.

"H-hey, Bella," whispered Harry, in between sobs. His eyes, usually bright green, like his mother's, seemed faded and were rather red and puffy.

"Harry, what's wrong?" I asked, in a calming and soothing voice.

"I don't knoww! He won't tell me! He'th tho thilly!" supplied Draco, looking sad.

"It's okay, Harry. You can tell us anything," I continued. We were his friends after all.

"Well, it's, you k-know…" Harry's voice trailed off. "My… p-p-parents." He let out a wail of despair.

"You poor, poor boy! I'm tho thorry! You thould have thad thomething earlierr!" said Draco, giving Harry a hug.

Just then, Mikel came around the corner! Gracefully, she strolled over. I saw Draco's eyes light with excitement. Omg, it'd be so cute if my friends started going out!

"Hi," said Mikel briefly, kneeling down in front of Harry. She took out her wand and pointed it at him.

"What are you d-doing?" standard Harry, confused.

"Nothing," said Mikel. Then, she muttered this spell under her breath.

Harry's eyes instantly returned to their former brightness, and a little smile appeared on his face. He stood up, and we all stood up with him. I could tell that Harry wasn't sad anymore. He was so sensitive and kind.

"Thanks a ton, Mikel," said Harry appreciatively, as Mikel nodded. Draco was still looking at her with interest, I noticed. I bet Mikel could totes use some romance. I hope all worked out well between them, and that their friendship could handle it. I smiled as Draco introduced himself.

Together, hand-in-hand, we all went down to dinner. I smiled, completely forgetting the mortal danger I was in.


	7. Living Without Me

Ch. 7 – Living Without Me

Unfolding the newspaper and sipping my orange juice, none of the headlines really caught my eye. I put it down and gave it to Ashlee, who wanted news about the killer. I didn't really care about him, even though he was after me. I doubted he would actually kill me, even if he had the opportunity. I'm sure he still had a little bit of good inside him. I believed in second chances! Maybe it wasn't really his fault. Maybe he was being controlled by Voldemort, because Voldemort was too weak yet to come after me. Poor man… I truly felt sorry of him with all this going on.

While I was musing over my fruit salad, the soft hoot of owls denounced the arrival of the post. I didn't look up, because I never got mail. Who would I get it from? On my sides, my friends got mail, though. Hermione's newspaper came, Harry got his fanmail, Ron got some cakes from home, Ashlee got a newspaper, and Mikel got a very thick volume in a language I did not know. While I was examining my friends' packages, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, wand in hand, ready for whomever it might be.

Once I realized who had tapped me, I lowered my fences. It was only a student I recognized from some of my classes. She had a muggle envelope in her hand, and her eyes were shining with shear delight.

"Bella? This is for you! Here!" she jumped.

"Oh, okay. Thanks!"

"No problem! It's a real honor! Plus, your robes look super awesome today! Um, okay, bye!" she scampered away, obviously intimated by my rep.

My robes did look awesome, though. They were a mix of red, orange, and yellow, like a sunburst. They were really long, trailing behind me like a bridal gown. One day, if I ever got married to Cedric, I would wear something really pretty. I could see him from where I was sitting, and he was reading a book. He wasn't turning the pages, though. I wonder what he was thinking about? Across the hall, I heard his friend ask, "Hey… Ced? Man, what's up? You're like… cat and tonic, man!" he laughed. Cedric just shrugged and bored holes into his book.

Then, I remembered the letter that was delivered to me especially! The outside was addressed to me, at Hogwarts, and there was no return address or anything like that. I opened It up and pulled out a piece of loose leaf paper, with pencil writing on it.

_Dear Bella_

_I miss you at home. I'm not sure where you are, but I hope you'll come home soon. I hope you are safe, because I worry about you. I don't know where you went, or why. I just hope that you return home soon. I do not want to spend my Christmas alone. I need you here with me. I need you because you bring FAITH, HOPE and JOY to my HOUSE. I would be so happy if you could just come by. I miss you._

_I love you_

_Dad_

I felt tears forming in my eyes. My poor, poor father! It was weird that he was begging for me to stay with him for the holidays. He was so independent most of the time, and I thought it was weird that he was so dependent on me. I pressed the letter to my chest, by my heart. If only I could just tell him that I was safe, and I would be coming home for Christmas. I was panning on exploring the castle with my BFF's, Mikel and Ashlee, and staring at Cedric, but my dad needed me.

I couldn't ignore that. Christmas was coming up, too! I could buy all of my friends muggle gifts back at home, and I bet they'd be fascinated by them, since they don't know much about muggles and their possessions. I could picture the looks of wonder and excitement on their faces… muggle things are quite delightful for wizards. As McGonagall came around asking which students were staying at Hogwarts, I told her that I would be staying home.

"But Bella, I thought you were staying with us for Christmas! What are you doing, going home?" asked Ashlee, sadly. Mikel was looking at me as well, frowning slightly.

"I know, I was! But, look at what my dad wrote me. I can't stay here." I felt bad, telling them I had changed my mind I handed them the letter.

"You're right. Your dad needs you more than we do. You're making the right choice," said Mikel, finishing, as Ashlee nodded.

"Thanks for understanding, guys. You're great. I wish I could stay here with you, but… yeah. Maybe for Easter. Even though things won't be so fester," I motioned to the garlands and tinsel and Christmas trees, "we can still have fun," I told them, earnestly.

"Awesome, can't wait!" exclaimed Ashlee. I smiled.

They were both such awesome friends. Better than anybody at my grade school by far. There was a certain magic in them that I couldn't find anywhere else.

"Oh no! Omg, guys, listen to this!" We all turned to see Hermione looking terrified, Harry and Ron both looking like they spilled their breakfast all down their front.

"Calm down, sister! What's up?" asked Ashlee, who was startled.

"This article! In the newspaper! Did anybody else read it?" We all said that we hadn't. "Well, all right, okay. You know…" her voice suddenly became low and fearful? "Hobogo Gogetta?"

We were all surprised she had said the name. The only person that I heard say it was Dumbledore, but then again, he was very obscure. She, Hermione, looked rather surprised as well. She was very feint and pale as a sheik, as if she had seen a ghost.

"Yes. We know all about him. But what's the article about?" questioned Harry, his front sopping, looking like he spilled breakfast on it.

"Well, he, here." Unable to say anything, Hermione showed us the paper. Most providence was a large picture of a boulder, with words etched upon it.

_I am coming_

_for_

_Bella Swan_

_--Hobogo Gogetta_

As my friends looked at it, their usually joyous faces became clouded with horror. They turned to look at me with shock.

"Bells…" started Ashlee, softly.

"What?" I asked, totes confused.

"Omg, what do you mean, what? HE'S AFTER YOU!" she shouted so loudly that people turned to look.

"Yeah, I know. What's the big deal? I can keep myself safe," I said, shrugging.

"Blimey, how did you know?" asked Ron.

"Dumbledore told me. He didn't tell me why, though. But he knows best." All my friends still looked scared, but nodded in agreement.


	8. Sneaking Around

Chapter 8 – Sneaking Around

I had to write a letter to my father so that he knew where I was and he knew that I was safe and secret at a school of magic. But how? I couldn't just send an owl; that would be downright ridiculous. What if he shot down the owl that was trying to deliver the letter? It would be so bad. There was no way of sending a muggle letter to him from here, due to the lack of envelopes, stamps, and post-men. I decided to consult Mikel, because she always knew what to do in times like these.

"Hey, Mikel? How can I send a muggle letter to my dad?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. "There's a post-office in Hogsmeade, but I don't know how you'd get there, since only third-years are older are allowed, I think… I could build you a potion to make you older, if you like."  
"Did I hear something about AGE POTIONS?" asked two kids, at the very same time. It was Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley's brother! Omg! They were the perfect people to ask, since they were so full at the troublemaking scene.

"Fred! George! I need help with something, and you might be able to help," I pleated to the pair.

"Oh, looking for a little trouble? Then, we can most certainly help," they said at the very same time.

"Well, good. I need to sneak out of the castle into Hogsmeade so I can send a letter to my father."

"Oh, we see. Well, that's easy!" I gaped at them. "Don't look so serious, Bella. Let us show you something." Out of their pocket they pulled out a spare bit of parchment.

"What's that? Does it give me instructions on how to get there, like a GPS??"

"What's a GPS?"  
"It stands for 'Greatest Possible Route-Searcher.' Anyways, what's the parchment?"

They unfolded it and I gasped. Omg, it was a map of Hogwarts! With dots that stood for everybody! It was amazing! It was my round-trip ticket out of the castle!

"This is a big secret. It's all you need to get out of the castle. Just take this passage and you'll end up in Hogsmeade." They both nodded gravely.

"Awesome! Thanks! I think I'll go now. But what if I'm seen?" This was a major bad thing. I had to be congealed.

"Well, I have an invisibility cloak that you can use," proffered Harry helpfully.

"Perfect!!" I squealed. I gathered my materials and left the hall.

Once in the lobby, I pulled the cloak over my person, hiding myself from view. Heading towards the point Fred and George pointed to on the map, I encountered nobody along the nearly-deserted hallways. Some of the portraits looked curiously in my direction, but gave up when I could not be seen. Hallway after hallway I traveled, never realizing how big the castle was, especially when empty. Finally, I reached an old tapestry with a unicorn on it, frolicking around. I pulled it back to reveal… a passageway! Clambering in, I wondered where it led. It was totes dark, so I enlightened my wand to show me the way.

On and on I went, not knowing how much time had passed. I stumbled a few times because it was so dark and I couldn't see where I was going. But slowly it became lighter and lighter until it was like a well-lit room. My eyes adjusting to the light, I realized that the passage was coming to an end. I dashed out of it to find myself deposited on a Hogsmeade street. Deeming it okay to break my cover, I removed the invisibility cloak and showed away the map.

Walking up and down the streets, I found myself to almost be in a dream. So much wizard wonder! Potion shops, apothecaries, a joke shop, and even a pet store and a few pubs! Maybe I should've taken the ageing potion so I could stop in and have a nice, refreshing drink. Looking in all the windows, I almost forgot what I was here to do. It was like a miniature version of Diagon Alley!

Then, I saw my destination: the post office! The windows were lined with owls ready to send a letter somewhere and the fees it cost to send one. Snow crunched underfoot as I ran towards it, nearly losing my balance. I wrenched the door open and proceeded inside, where it was warm.

I stepped inside and up to the clerk. "Hi," I said brightly.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the clerk asked kindly.

"I'd like to send a muggle letter."  
"Oh, alright. Here's an envelope, a stamp, a pen, and stationary. When you're done, you can put it in the blue box," she answered, giving me the materials I needed. I plopped down at a little table to impose my letter. It went a little something like this:

_Dear Dad,_

_Hi! It's Bella! Don't worry about me; I'm fine. I ran off to the school you thought was a joke. I'm learning all about magic and stuff and it's really super cool._

_Anyways, I want to come home for Christmas so I can see you and prove that I'm okay. All you need to do is pick me up at King's Cross Station (I'll find you there) when Christmas break starts.  
I am glad that you are safe at home and I am happy that I will see you soon._

_--Bells _

Upon finishing, I deposited my letter in the bin. I totes realized that I should not be out on the loose with a killer on the loose, but then, I realized that some things were just more important than that. I hoped my father would receive my letter so he wouldn't be even more worried.

I left the post office. On my way back to the passage, I saw the bar again. Unable to resist, I went in. the bar was clean, shiny, and glowy like all the wood had been polished all its life. The atmosphere was happy and lively—people taking refuge from the harsh snow with their friends to enjoy something warm.

Stepping up to the bar, I sat there patiently waiting for Rosmerta. She finally came up to me and I ordered seven Butterbeers for my friends (Mikel, Ashlee, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione). I didn't want any for myself because it was too fattening. I also got a Firewhisky for Cedric in the hopes he'd appreciate the gesture. I took them all to go and went back into the passageway.

I made it back to the hall before breakfast was over. I distributed the drinks to all my friends, saving Cedric for last.

"Hi Cedric! I got you a Firewhisky!" I said cheerily as I presented it to him.

"Wow Bella… thanks! I love this stuff. But where did you get it?" he asked.

I decided to tell the truth. After all, he was my friend. "I got it at Hogsmeade; I went this morning."

"Oh, but how? You're not old enough!" he looked confused as he said it.

"I snuck out."

"Sneaky! Well, I won't ask details. Except… did you like it there? I mean, would you want to go again?" he asked.

"Totes! It's awesome! Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Well, maybe we can go together some time. But not as friends. Something more than friends. Well, I mean, only if you want to." He blushed.

"Oh Cedric, of course!" Then, we hugged.


	9. Forks High School for Gifted Students

Ch. 9 – Forks High School for Gifted Students

"Oh em geeeee!" squealed Draco, pointing out the window. "Check out that ahmayzing thenery!"

We, Mikel, Cedric, Ashlee and I, looked out. Everything was coated in a frosty sheen, looking like a giant, snowy blanket. It was really amazing… snow was such a spectacle of wonder! We all marveled in the splendor as the train passed through it. Things _in_ the train were amazing as well. I got to spend several hours with my best friends and my totally hot boyfriend. He smelled really good today!

We all decided to visit our loving parents at home rather than stay around school. Cedric and Mikel invited me to stay at their house for a few days, and that was really exciting! They said that they had another sister, older, and I couldn't wait to meet her and their parents. But, more than anything, I was excited to see my father.

I really missed him. His smiling face, gentle but firm misdemeanor, his skeptical "yeah okay"s. Blocking out the sound of my friends chattering, I drifted off to sleep. I dreamed of introducing Edward to my father and my father giving us the permission to marry with his blessing… until I woke up.

We were here! We were at King's Cross! My friends were packing up their bags, getting ready to get off. I gave Ashlee and Cedric a hug before gathering my own things in a frenzy, catching Mikel and Draco snogging in the corner of my eyes. Good for them! Yay! Young love is so beautiful!

"Bye Cedric and Mikel! Send me an owl!" I called out, running around the platform. My father oughta be around here somewhere… THERE HE IS!!!!!

I ran at him with pure delight and caught him in a giant hug! He spattered back a few steps, caught off guard. Oh boy, was _he_ surprised to see me!

"Bella! Honey! Hi! I guess it's true then, this whole magic. You know, you could've told me you were leaving. You know how worried you got me?" he asked, looking at me.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry! I didn't think you were going to let me, so I just came myself! You always wanted me to be independent, didn't you?" I hoped that would work. He gave me a disapproving look.

"Well, whatever. Let's just get home first. We can talk about it later."

We left the platform and headed for the car. The whole way home, we didn't say a single thing. Just hours of empty silence and disappointment. I tried not to make eye contact. I dreaded when he was going to yell at me for running away without saying anything, because there was no way I could get him to understand… his mind was very difficult. If I showed him a spell I learned in class, he'd probably snap my wand and burn all of my books.

When we arrived in Forks and pulled up into our driveway, I grabbed my stuff and raced in the house at lightning speed. I shut myself in my room and locked the door. I hadn't realized my dad would be anything but happy to see me. It was a bad idea coming home to the miserable rain and muggles, and I wished I could just go back to Hogwarts or something. Anywhere but here!

"BELLA!" I heard him call from downstairs. "You up there?" I didn't say anything. I wasn't looking forward to… confrontation. "Don't tell me you're gone again! I'm not going to want to call another search party! GET DOWN HERE!" I decided to just face my fear. I slowly unlocked the door and depended the staircase.

"Hi, Dad…" I said meagerly.

"Come with me." We walked into the kitchen. "Sit down." He pointed to the chair in front of the kitchen table. We both sat down.

"Um… I'm sorry?" I tried to look cute.

"Sorry? No. You can't get anywhere with 'sorry.' And you can't get anywhere with a magical education. What are you going to do in the future? What kind of job are you going to get?"

"Um… a job in the magical world?"

"No. No, no, no. You're going to be a doctor, lawyer, something. None of this crackpot magic."

"But Dad—"

"Yeah okay. No. You're going to Forks High School for Gifted Students, where you can get a real education. I'm not supporting you when you're older."

"No, Dad! I'm going to Hogwarts. I don't care if you want me to go to some special school. I'M NOT!!"

I didn't care what he was going to say or do. I was going to Hogwarts before he could stop me. I ran upstairs, took out my wand, and shrunk all of my belongings so they could fit in my backpack. I heard him yelling and screaming at me, and his footsteps coming up towards my room. There was no exit! I was trapped! Except… the window! With nowhere else to go, I ranched it open and leapt out.

I was expecting a hard thud, but I landed softly on my feet. It must be magic. Not looking back, I took off running. Hopefully the cold rain would hide me from sight when my father came after me. I took turns everywhere, with no idea where I was going. My heart was pounding against my chest in protest, but I ignored it. But then my legs started pounding as well, and I knew I had to take a break.

I sat down on the curb. "Where am I going to do? Where am I going to go?" I said out loud to the darkness approaching.

"Well, I could take you back to our house," responded a kind voice from somewhere behind me. I twirled around like a cheetah, facing my follower. Though he seemed middle-aged, he was beautiful, inhumanly so. I had only seen this beauty in two other people in my entire life, and I knew it well…

"Mr. Diggory?" I asked, incredibly. He smiled. "Guilty. Now, since it seems you're in a bit of a fix at your house, would you like to come stay at mine? My children speak most highly of you."

"I'd love to! Wow, that'd be great. I hope I won't be much of a problem to you guys, I mean—"

"Don't worry about it," he interrupted, "you will always be welcome at our home. Now, shall we get going before your father finds us first?"

I looked around anxiously. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." I didn't want to be so close to freedom when my dad came and took the magic out of me.

"Take my arm; we're going to Apparate. It might be a little uncomfortable, so brace yourself…" and with that, we vanished from Forks, with nothing but a loud CRACK.


	10. Shock and Denail

Ch. 10 – Shock and Denail

With the sensation of gliding over a smooth glacier, we appeared in front of a very elegant looking house. It wasn't a mansion or anything like that, but it was still nice. I wasn't really sure where we were—but I knew we weren't in Forks anymore.

"Welcome to our house," said Mr. Diggory, smiling. "I hope you'll be comfortable here."

I was nearly speechless. "It's beautiful! Of course I'll be comfortable… wow, thanks sooo much!" It indeed was beautiful, once my eyes adjusted to the light a little more. It was old style, and seemed to smile benefactorily over the neighborhood. But, looking around, I realized there _was_ no neighborhood! There were only trees surrounding the place and nothing more. Walking up the path, I decided that they lived on the border of the woods somewhere.

As soon as I opened the door all the way, I thought I was going to just feel over. The godlike, divine faces all smiled at me, and I could barely wrap my head around it. There were seven of them, five of whom I did not know. Mikel and Cedric smiled at me the widest. The others were all older, past Hogwarts age.

"Hi…" I began, quietly.

"Ah, I see you've met my family," said Mr. Diggory from behind me. He smelled nice. Well, they all smelled nice. "Well, introductions are in order! Family, this is Bella Swan. She's a friend of Cedric and Mikel's."

"Hi," said the family in union.

"Hi," I echoed back.

"Alright… we'll start from the left. That's my wife, Esme. Next to her is Alice, then Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and you know Cedric and Mikel, of course," Mr. Diggory finished.

"Wow, nice to meet you all! But I thought, Cedric, you said only had one sister…" Clearly there was more than one. Maybe he didn't want to scare me away with such an extensive family. As if something like that could defer me from him. I don't think anything could… only if he wasn't human or something.

"Well, that is true," said Cedric, "I have one sister. Well, I _had_ a sister. She died in the Paris uprising. Everybody you see here are my adopted siblings."

I was confused. "When was the Paris uprising?" I asked. You'd think I would've heard about it in the papers or something.

"Uh… it was… uh… will you be surprised if I told you?" Cedric looked and sounded hesitant.

"No, of course not," I replied. Why would I be?

"It was in, well, the 1800's." He looked meek, as well as the rest of his family.

I stared at him. "And she was your sister…" What the heck? Was it some kind of joke they were all playing on me? "That was two-hundred years ago!" What are they going on about?

Cedric nodded. Most of the family looked away from me, hiding their faces with their hands.

"Bella, you're smart. You can figure it out. Give it a shot," said Mikel, in a tone similar to exasperation.

"You guys are all… immortal? Ha, that's ridiculous. Sorry, that was a bad guess." As if!

"A bad guess?" asked Esme, a slight smile on her face. "I should think not." Emmett and Alice giggled.

"Oh, you are immortal. My mistake." I rolled my eyes with annoyance.

"Yup," agreed Rosalie. "No joke."

"And we're not just immortal. We're… not human," pointed out Alice.

I thought about my Defense Against the Dark Arts class and what we learned about immortality. A little idea popped into my head. But no, it was a stupid idea. Sure, they all matched the description. They were all very attractive, and rather appetizing. I had doubted their immortality, but now I could see a certain age whispering in all their faces. But there was one thing that didn't fit…

"Nothing?" asked Mr. Diggory. "We're not allowed to tell you, so you'll have to guess."

"All I got… well, no. You guys don't drink blood, so no. You can't be vampires." But that was the only thing that fit…

They all burst out into wide smiles. I felt like laughing as well. They were all very good actors!

"Very good, Bella," said Mr. Diggory. "Indeed we are vampires. But we're… a different kind of vampire. We don't drink human blood. It's a bit grotto, really. So instead, we prey only on animals."

"Yes, so there's nothing to be worried about," said Esme in a comforting voice.

"Oh, no. Of course not. Riiight." I was still a bit skeptical. They were going to have to prove it to me! "Prove it!" I demanded.

"All too easy," said Cedric, grinning. Before I knew what he was doing, he ran over to me in a blur of hotness before running back to the couch. The whole trip took like, two seconds. I was dazed, and I was having a hard time keeping my balance.

"Oh, alright. You proved it. In the pudding," I said slowly and distantly. They family laughed as I tried to wrap my head around things. I was alone in a room of vampires who may or may not want to suck my blood. Well, I had my wand… if I was fast enough. Well, they had been exposed to humans and I'm sure they didn't go crazy, so I guessed I would be okay with them. If not, hopefully my dad would figure it out.

"Bella, you look a bit piqued. Do you want something to eat? We have a ton of stuff in the fridge you might want. Not dead animals, though. How about some fruit and vegetables?" offered Alice in a complete normal tone.

"Erm, uh, no thanks. I think I'll just change and go to bed. Long day, you know." I was truly tired. It had nothing to do with the fact that two of my best friends weren't human.

Edward took my backpack and led me upstairs. He showed me what appeared to be his room, where I was to sleep. There was no bed, because vampires don't sleep.

"Sorry there's no bed. You can use my couch, though! We'll wake you up in the morning, and Alice will make you breakfast. She's a very good cook." He gave me a loving smile and hug before placing me gingerly on the couch. "Sleep tight!"

"Thanks. Good night!" I smiled at him as he left the room.

I wondered if anybody else knew. I mean, they fooled me for a while. I never would have guessed if they haven't given me clues. I fell asleep and dreamed of beautiful people running very fast.


	11. Shame

Ch. 11 – Shame

I bet not a lot of people have spent a week with vampires and lived to tell about it. Especially really nice vampires that carry you up the stairs and stuff. I wished that I could watch them as they hunted on the mountains and in the forest, but Mr. Diggory said no. But I peered out of the window just in time to see the family's blurs run into the forest. With a sigh, I wished I were a vampire. I mean, there was really no downside to it.

But the family seemed to think otherwise. "No," said Mr. Diggory flatly after I asked him if I could be a vampire. "You don't want to be a vampire. Enjoy the rest of your life as a human, and not eternity as a monster."

"But Mr. Diggory, I don't _want_ to be human."

"No. You do want to be human. I would only turn somebody if I had no other choice."

And that was the end of that. When Christmas came around, I snuck out of the house into the village and bought everybody gifts. They all got me gifts, but I refused them.

"For Christmas, I'd like you to turn me into a vampire," I said at dinner. "Please?"

Mikel gave me a stern look. "Not only does it hurt beyond all things, but you're cursed. You live into eternity as a monster. You don't want that."

And that was the end of that. I just didn't understand what was so wrong. Beautiful, fast, strong, immortal… everything everyone wants to be. Maybe they want to hoard vampire powers for themselves! But I doubted that. They were too nice. I thought about it all week until we were on the Hogwarts Express, and seeing all my friends distracted me.

"Ashlee! Draco! Harry, Ron, Hermione!" I shouted, capturing them in a group hug. "How was Christmas for you guys?"

"Great!" said Ashlee.

"Awesome!" said Ron.

"Gloriouth!" said Draco. "I love the Chrithmath thpirit! Thoooo fethtive!"

Though I was in static to see all my friends, I was not looking forward to school. Classes were so boring! I sat at breakfast munching on a carrot, dreading the assumption of Transfiguration and History of Magic. I would have to say goodbye to Cedric after a solid week together, and that was hard. I sighed. But nobody could hear it because of a loud banging coming from the side of the hall.

Heads turned as the nose grew louder and lessen few in far between. Nobody said a word, but a few wands were pulled out, knuckles clenched to white around them. The air was tense and nervous in anticipation, and I felt my pulse quicken and deepen. I wondered what Cedric and Mikel were going to do. They couldn't reveal themselves as vampires, or else everybody in the school would panic. I wondered if Dumbledore knew. If he did, why did he send the letters? Maybe he knew they were safe vampires.

Then, when the knocking had reached its latex, it stopped. Just a second ago it had been so loud and fast that it sounded like a jackhammer. We all looked at the wall as if it was still going.

Before I could turn around and continue eating and put my wand away, the hall was filled with a massive explosion that rippled through the air, shattering glasses and plates. We all ducked under the table as dust and powder swirled about our noses and lungs, making us sack and cough.

A deep, evil sounding laugh reasoned and echoed around the large hall. Cautiously, I poked my head above the table so I could find out what was going on. I gasped. I t was hard to make out the face through the particles in the air, but I had seen that face before…

Hobogo Gogetta! Here! At Hogwarts, here and now! For… me!

I quickly manholed myself under the table with my back facing the killer in the hopes he did not see me. A few seconds later, my friends recognized him as well. They all gasped.

"Bella, get out of here before he sees you!" whispered Hermione fiercely. "Now, Bella!"

"It's too late. I can't get up and go. He'll see me. I have to stay here." It was the truth. I was beginning to realize that I was going to die today. I was going to die here, at Hogwarts. But I accepted that. It was how things must be.

"Now," said the killer in a falsely sweet voice, "who can introduce me to, ah, Miss Swan?"

I didn't say anything, and neither did anybody else. After a few seconds of silence, he continued.

"Nobody? Nobody knows where she is? Oh, you mustn't think I want to harm her! No, no, quite the opposite." He topped to chuckle. "It wouldn't do to hurt _family_, now would it?"

My jaw dropped, along with all the other students'. Family? No. No, no, no. He was just making that up so he could lure me out. I wanted to stand up and reveal myself before anything bad happened, but I wanted him to keep talking. Family?

"Yes, I'm sure that comes as a shock to some of you. But it is true. We are family… I am her father."

Gasps and shocks came from everybody in the hall, including me. No wonder he looked so familiar when I saw him in the newspaper… I saw my face in his. What about my dad back in Forks? If he wasn't really my dad, then who was he? Did he know? Or perhaps he actually believed he was my father. I did, so why should he?

"You will not touch her!" shouted a voice from the staff table. It was Professor Snape! "Now, leave this place." His voice and face were grave.

"Oh, but I must! If you will not show me where she is, I will look for her myself. And I will kill every student I see until I find her."

This was it. I had to stand up now and sacrifice myself before he hurt anybody. I started to push myself to my feet, ignoring my friends' protests.

"I have to do this," I whispered to them, "so none of you die."

But before I could stand and face, somebody else did.

"I am Bella Swan!" a voice rang.

Everybody turned, expecting to see me. But they didn't. They saw somebody else.

Ashlee.

"Yessir, I am Bella Swan. Your dearest daughter. Now, what do you want?"

I tried to stand up, but Hermione and Harry held me down.

"Bella, you can't!" whispered Hermione and Harry held me down.

"I can't let her! It's got to be me!" I seamed back, angry. "I can't let her ruin her life like this! Let me GO!"

The killer laughed. "Very well. Come here, girl."

Everybody watched in horror as Ashlee walked towards him, head held high defectively. I cried as I watched my friend and a murderer leave the hall through the hole in the wall. _That should be me,_ I thought bitterly as they disapparated. _That should be me going to my doom._

I felt sorry for Ashlee's parents. They would be even more sad than me. I wondered who would tell them.

I felt everybody's heads turn in my direction. They were going to blame me for this, for not taking any responsibility and losing Ashlee over it, for being a coward.I wish I could tell them that I was going to, but waited too long. That I was held down, that I was going to do what I had to.

I could feel the negativity towards me. Bella Swan, the coward. Bella Swan, who would let her friends fall before her without doing a single thing herself. Nobody said it, but I knew they were thinking it.

Still nobody said anything as I broke free of Harry and Hermione's hold, clutching my face as I ran sobbing from the hall.


	12. Waiting All Day

Ch. 12 – Waiting All Day

Before this all happened, I had lots of friends and people who wanted to talk to me. Now, the only people left were Hermione and Mikel. Not even Cedric would talk to me. People whispered behind me and pointed at my back in and out of class. Whispering and pointing, because I was a coward, because I can't stand up for myself. "Don't worry," Hermione said, "it's not your fault." Mikel, though she hung around me, never said anything. I was desperately lonely.

And I couldn't decide what was the worst… being ostriched by everybody, or losing Ashlee. I hoped she was okay wherever she was. Perhaps she was trapped in a dungeon eating nothing but gruel. I shuddered as I thought about the possibilities, making it hard to eat breakfast. Normally she would sit on my left, but that seat was empty. In fact, most of the seats around me were empty, as if I had some disease that people contacted by sitting next to me! People could be so hurtful.

Somebody bumped into me as they walked by, making me spill my juice all over the table. I knew it was deliverable, since things like that had been happening to me a lot. I pulled out my wand and tapped the liquid. But, instead of vanishing it, it multiplied! The puddle grew and spilled onto my front. The orange juice clashed wildly with my lilac robes, and I knew even I couldn't pull it off. I tried vanishing it again, but the stain just got bigger. I started to cry, and people sniggered. That really set me off… now I was over the ledge.

"Funny? Funny, is it?" I yelled, standing up. "Funny that you've all made my life miserable by pulling all sorts of pranks on me? Funny that one of my best friends is gone forever, kidnapped by a madman? Don't think I don't feel bad about it! Because I feel it harder than all of you!" My voice my getting louder and stronger as I let out all my bottled genies. "She was my friend, and I would have gone to the very end with her!" I sat back down.

People muttered unintelligently, maybe about me being a total loon. Mikel smiled and took out her wand, cleaning me and the table up.

"I'm glad you said that," she said. "I think they all needed to hear that."

I smiled back. "Me too, that's why I shouted it."

We both giggled for the first time in a long time. We went to class, and everybody acted a little more polite to us.

"Bellaaa!" called a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Draco! "I'm tho thorry I ever doubted you! I tho hope you'll forgive me! You are beautiful inthide and out!"

I didn't say anything… I just captured him in a hug!

"Of course I forgive you! But I won't be able to forgive you if you mistreat Mikel!" I added slyly.

"Omg!" he exclaimed. "You know about that??"

"Yes, yes I do. I hope the two of you are happy with each other."

"Of courthe! It'th jutht wonderful!!"

But not everybody was so ready to take me back. Ron stayed as far away from me as he could, and some of my classmates still spurred me. Even Harry! "Bella," he said, "I know I held you down, but only because Hermione told me to. You should have sacrificed yourself."

Though what hurt me the most was Cedric's cold disappointment. When I tried to talk to him, he just looked at me deeply and harshly before walking away. I tried bringing him Firewhisky and chocolates from Hogsmeade, but he refused it all.

I was gazing at him from across the hall when the morning post came. I had a letter today! It was addressed simply to "Bella Swan, Hogwarts." I eagley opened the letter, wondering who sent it.

_Dear Bella!_

_I know you're not going to believe this, but… this is Ashlee! I hope nobody's worried about me. I miss you all so much, and I wish I could visit. You're probably wondering where I am, so I'll tell you._

_Hobogo has taken me out of England and to America. Right now, were living in Gotham, a really exciting place. I think he realized I'm not his daughter a while ago, but he is still good to me. He and I live in a small flat where he teaches me his way with Muggle crime (which he is very good at). He also isn't really a killer, just so you know. He's a very nice man!_

_Anyways, I really want to talk to you. Can you be at the common room fire with Mikel and maybe HRH? Nobody else, though! The rest of the world doesn't need to know that I'm a criminal mind!_

—_Ashlee 3 _

When I finished the letter, I was practically shaking. I gave it to Mikel to read.

"Wow, she's actually enjoying this? She's so weird. I love her. Isn't it a relief to hear that she's okay? Wow, I feel so much… lighter now, you know?" said Mikel, after she finished reading. "I can't wait to talk to her!" We'll go straight to the common room after dinner."

"Mikel, can you talk to Cedric for me? I really miss sitting with him and being with him. If it's not too much work, I mean." Maybe if Mikel showed him the letter, he'd come around!

"I can try later. He hasn't mentioned you to me or anything like that, but we'll see."

Through all of my classes, my mind was on talking to Ashlee! My teachers all commented that I was being so quiet in class, and I had to assure them that I was perfectly all right. Even Professor Snape suggested I take some sort of vomit to calm me down. I couldn't concentrate on anything or hold onto anything without squeezing it really hard. The last time I felt so excited was when Cedric and Mikel came to sit with us, and that ended up being one of the best things ever to happen to me!

Through all of dinner, I was shaking at warp speed. I wondered a lot if it was true or not, but I would have to wait until after dinner. I had never felt to impatient before! The minutes flew by so studiously as I sat in agony with my friends, also anxious. When the last of the food disappeared from the plates, I darted out of the hall at mock. The floor seemed to fly beneath me as I raced through the hallways, my heart racing.

Once in the common room after a quick reprimanding from the magic portrait door, I launched myself at the fire, the day of waiting finally over. Looking into the fire, I focused.

"ASHLEE!" I yelled to summon her. Within a few seconds, her head popped out of the fire!

"ASHLEE! I wish I could give you a big strangling, rib-cracking hug! I'm so happy to see you! You had me sooo worried!" Her face was like medicine!

"Bella! I'm just as happy to see you! I miss all you at Hogwarts!" She looked around the empty common room. "Lol, where is everybody else?"

I blushed. "I sort of broke the sound barrier to get up here from dinner. They should be up here soon!" As soon as I finished, I heard a bunch of footsteps speeding up the stairs! Impenetrable timing!

The door burst open, and Mikel, Harry, Ron, and Hermione burst through. They all took their seats by the fire and pelted Ashlee with questions.

Ashlee laughed. "Calm down! You want me to tell you all what happened or not?" This shut us all up.

"Sorry," said Hermione. "We're just happy to see you! We though you might be… dead!"

"Well, she's obviously not, so go on!" giggled Ron.

"Thank you," said Ashlee. "Okay… I'll start after we disappeared. Hobogo and I were in Gotham, where he lives. You know, in America," after she saw our confusion. "So, he's using me as part of an experiment!"

We all gasped in inference! He couldn't!

"He better not do anything to you!" ordered Harry. "Has he? Are you okay? Are you going to try to escape? WE'LL HELP YOU OUTTA THERE!"

"No, no, it's okay!" Ashlee threw back her head and laughed. "You hear footsteps?"

Indeed some people were coming up the stairs. What would happen if they saw Ashlee's head shouldering in the fireplace? Total disaster!

"Yes, but don't worry," said Mikel, pulling out her wand. "I know a spell." Raising it in the air as a group of students came in, she yelled, "MUFFLE!" Looking pleased with herself, she put her wand away.

"Um, what did that do?" I asked.

"Nobody will be able to hear or see us. Go on, Ash!" Mikel pleaded.

"Okay, right. Experiment. What Hobogo's going to do is wipe my memory. Then, he's going to find a Muggle family that looks like me, and wipe their memories. With me so far?"

We all nodded. Strange experiment.

"Then, he's going to make us all believe that I've always lived with them. Cool, huh?"

"That's like, murder!" I said, angry. "You're ok with that?"

"What's the point of the experiment?" asked Hermione. "I mean, every experiment has to have a point," she added in a matter-of-fact way.

"To see if I'll still be magical," counted Ashlee, as if peering over spectacles. "Cool, huh?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Ron. "So you'll be, like, a lap dog!"

"No, Ron. The proper term is 'lab dog,'" corrected Hermione. "I mean, I guess that's interesting. When is he going to start?"

"I don't know. I'll talk to you guys before then, though!"

We all nodded. "Good luck," we said at once.

"Thank you all! And by the way… if you're mad at Bella, don't be. She's great. I just gave myself up because I wanted to spice up my life. Yeah, it sounds really stupid now. But I just felt like I had to go, you know? And I'm glad I did. This is really neat. So don't be mad!" She smiled, and her head vanished in the flames.

"Sorry," said Ron. "Now that I know, I can't be mad at you."

"Same," added Harry. "It was wrong of us to be mad at you! Next time, I'll think about it."

"Thanks," I said brightly. "But… I miss Ashlee."

We all looked down at the ground sadly in memory of our lost friend.


	13. Water on the Fire

Ch. 13 – Water on the Fire

Armed with my new knowledge of Ashlee's where shouts, I could ignore everybody's bullying without a problem. I could just walk past people making faces at me without a problem. Knowing that Ashlee was alive and safe and doing what she always wanted to do made me above pretty insults and things like that. If I learned anything about anything from Ashlee, it was how to be strong and rise above. So that's what I did. Smile and hold my chin up.

Eventually people began to let up. They knew it wasn't getting to me, so they just stopped! Well, everybody except for Hermione. She kept nagging me about the end-of-term exams that were coming up soon. I only studied a little bit each night with Harry and Ron because I knew most everything.

But still, I was neglected by Cedric. Mikel tried to talk to him for me, but he just ignored her. I couldn't figure out why… I thought he loved me. Shouldn't he keep on loving me? I mean, love doesn't just die because something bad happened. As I thought about it after dinner, I decided it would be best just to go to the source. Seeing a student I knew to be in Hufflepuff, I decided I would ask her.

"Hey!" I shouted at her. "Where is the Hufflepuff common room? I need to talk to somebody."

"It's in the Loyalty Tower," she answered kindly. "You want me to show you?"

"No," I said. "I know where that is. Thanks so much!"

I rushed to the common room fire and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. I stuck my head in the flames, threw the powder, and yelled, "LOYALTY TOWER!"

I had the strangest segregation, then. My head was spinning around just like it does when I'm super-confused! As I spun, I could catch glimpses of Hogwarts corridors and hallways as my head raced to Loyalty Tower. As it slowed down, I saw the inside of the Hufflepuff common room! It was very similar to ours, except the students and the decorum. I saw lots of students inside. One Huffle Puff female caught notice of me.

"Umm… hello?" she asked, unsure if I was actually there or not.

"Hi!" I responded. "Is Cedric Diggory there?"

"Yeah… I'll go get him. Just a second…" She drifted out of view as I assumed she was going to get Cedric. I heard muffled voices in the background, but I could not understand them. I waited patiently as the seconds ticked by. I saw a pair of familiar feet strolling my way, and I was excited.

"Cedric!" I cried, happy we could finally talk face-to-face.

Once he saw who it was, he frowned. He was so beautiful when he frowned. I missed him so much!

"Cedric, it's me. Bella." He said nothing.

"Get out," he said dryly.

"Cedric, I—"

"Out. You don't belong here. Just leave."

"But Ashlee is okay! I talked to her! She said you should no longer be mad at me! She's okay!"

Cedric shook his head and took his wand out of his pocket. Before I could say anything else, he pointed it at the fire and said, "Aquafina."

My head began spinning again as it left the Huffle room and on to my common room. Spinning the same way as before, except a little different. It slowed down until it reconnected with my body and I found myself in the fire once more. Stepping back, I realized I was stopping wet.

"Bella, what the heck? You go into the fire and come out wet. That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Never mind," I said grumpily, heading towards the bedroom. I'm just going to go to bed."

Lying there in the darkness, I felt sadder than I had in a very long time.

—

I woke up with Hermione's face in my face. Scared at this rude awakening, I was too scared to say anything cohesive.

"Bella! Wake up!" she said excitedly. "It's time for breakfast! You don't want to miss your exams, do you? This is what we've been waiting for all year long!"

"Hermione, get off me!" I counted, slightly annoyed. "A regular wakeup call would have serviced." Getting up and rubbing my eyes, I took into consideration that exams were today. I wasn't nervous or excited or anything, just anticipating. I was in a pretty bad mood because of Cedric, but I couldn't let that ruin my day. I just wished he would tell me _why_ he was upset!

Changing and going downstairs to breakfast, I met up with Mikel to eat breakfast. I told her what happened with Cedric.

"Wow, that wasn't very nice. I apologize for him," she remarked after I finished. "I don't know why he would do that. I know he's stubborn, but not rude like that. Maybe something weird is happening to him."

I was confused. "Huh? What kind of something weird?"

"Well, our natural diet is made up of people, right?" I shuddered. "Maybe since we've been depriving ourselves of it, he's starting to act differently!"

I stopped to consider that. It did make sense. But what could we do about it? We couldn't just feed him a person to see if he gets better… that would be too risky.

I thought about it for the rest of breakfast and on the way to the Great Hall for exams. There, instead of having the four house tables, they had little desks for each separate person! I had never seen anything like it outside of grade school. Taking my seat at one of these desks, more students began to file in. Tests were passed out, and I began to prepare myself.

I read the first question and smiled. _How to identify a vampire…_


	14. In With the New

Ch. 14 – In With the New

As I sat with HRH in the common room, I stared blankly into space as I thought about Cedric. His beautiful head and perfect features that shined as brilliantly as a diamond, a really big one, floated around my head, making me miss him even more. The closest I had to him was Mikel. But even so, Mikel wasn't here. She was probably up in the Ravenclaw tower reading a book. I couldn't go that much longer without Cedric's affection. It was almost like I was addicted to it, like some sort of drug!

I heard Hermione flirting about the most recent exam she had taken, History of Arithmetic, distracting me from my thoughts.

"But what if I miss some?" she said wildly, nearly pulling her hair out. "I need to get all of them right so my teacher doesn't think I'm stupid!"

"Everybody knows you're not stupid, Herm. Don't worry about it!" comported Ron kindly. "It's okay to miss a few."

And so they went on back and forth until Hermione was completely relieved. I stopped listening and dreamed about being a vampire. Maybe I'd try to get one of the Diggories to make me one! Then I'd be beautiful and Cedric would love me again. Maybe that was it—he was a vampire, and I was not. At that very moment, I felt like a real leopard. The next time I saw Mr. Diggory, I'd have to ask.

Just then, Professor McGonagall came into the room with the devotion of looking for somebody. Something told me that it was I she was looking for.

"Bella Swan? I'd like you to accompany me to my office, and we shall discuss an issue that requires completion."

I had no choice but to follow her. I didn't say anything the entire way up—I was too busy wondering what she wanted to talk to me about. Did something go wrong with my exams? Was I in trouble for something? Was I nominated for an award? Lots of ideas bounced around my head as my feet plodded along, and they all seemed plausible. The suspense was killing me!

Once we got to the office, I sat down in front of the ornament wooden desk. Professor McGonagall looked at me with a concerned look, and I got worried.

"We know what happened between you and your father over Christmas break, and we don't like it." Her eyebrows drew together thoughtfully. "We think it would be in your best interests, magical or otherwise, to live somewhere else when you are not at Hogwarts."

"Yes, I think so too. He won't let me come here! I would have to go to a regular school and I don't want to." This is true.

"Well, perhaps you have relatives that would be more supportive of your… condition, perhaps?"

I had to think about it for a second. "No, he's my only family. I don't have anywhere else to go." Then, a delicious thought occurred to me. "Could I maybe… stay here over the summer? I promise I'll be good!" The thought of living in such a sordid castle me shiver with excitement! It was my favorite place on the planet, aside from Cedric's arms. The way he hugged and held me was utterly vining.

"I'm sorry, that cannot be arranged. Since there is no other family you can stay with, can you arrange something with a friend?" she asked, starting to sound concerned.

"Yes, I have a friend, Mikel Diggory—"

"And she would be able to provide lodging for you?"

Then I saw where this was going. "Probably, but I don't know. It's really up to her parents to decide, you know."

McGonagall smiled. "We'll give them a call and figure out if you can live with them."

"Wow, thanks a lot!" I ran out of her office, beaming from side to side. I was nearly back to the common room when I bumped into something like a statue, cold and strong. I fell back, landing on the ground. "Ouch!" I said, rubbing my head.

"Sorry," the statue said.

I looked up. It wasn't a statue. It was Mikel!

"Mikel!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Just listening to you talk to McGonagall," she replied, a loaf. "I'm sure my father will say that you can stay."

"But how did you know that we needed to talk?" I asked, completely confused. "Did she talk to you earlier or something like that?"

"No, I got a ping." Before I could ask, she gave me the answer. "They, part of my brain, tell me when something is happening to one of my friends or family members. They tell me where I need to go, and I figure out everything I need to when I get there."

I stood with my mouth wide open, as if trying to attract midges. "And… all vampires get these… pings?"

She smiled, revealing ultra-white teeth. "No, just me. Each vampire has a unique talent, you know."

"No, I did not know." They never said anything like this in the textbooks! "What's your brother's ability?"

"He can read minds."

"Oh." I nearly fell to the ground in terror. If he could read my mind, I was in for a little trouble. All the things I thought about him and me doing… and he could read those thoughts? I wanted to die.

Mikel sensed I was terrified. "Funny you should ask. It's interesting, what he said."

My eyes bulged out of my head. "And he told you all the things I was thinking?" The things they must think of me because of the things _I_ thought! And I thought that I was safe inside my head.

"No, that's the interesting part! You're the only one he's never been able to read. You alone."

"And that's… special?"

She nodded. "Extremely. I talked to my father about it, and he has plans for you."  
"Cool, an experiment? Like Ashlee? What do I get to do?"

"Maybe you should wait until after school. He can tell you himself once summer starts."

Faster than lightning, she ran off, leaving me to wonder what kind of experiment I was going to participate in. Maybe it had to do with mind reading and Edward's ability. I, more than ever, could not wait to go to their house and live with them and be part of their family.

Thinking about experiments made me remember that I had a science exam coming up, and I promised I'd help Harry study. I had been talking to McGonagall and Mikel for ages, and it was nearly time for me to go. Running like a runner, I made my way back to the common room.

"Bella, there are you! We've been waiting for ages for you to get back!" Hermione said, sounding annoyed and relieved at the same time.

"Sorry, guys. I was… retained by Mikel in the hallway."

"Oh, it's okay. Anyways, what did McGonagall want to talk to you about, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Harry. I didn't mind.

"Well, you know how my father is rather anti-magic?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Well, she said that I could live with Mikel and her family when I'm not here! So instead of trying to explain magic to my dad, I can live with them!"

"Wow, neat!" said Hermione.

"Yeah, for sure! Well, over the summer, we're all going to be hanging out, and maybe you'll like to come! You can all meet the rest of my family," invited Ron.

"We'd love to," I smiled. Summer had never seemed to appealing to me before.­


	15. THE WAIT!

Ch. 15 – THE WAIT!!

Sitting through my classes was torture. I was shaking with the anticipation of getting out and going to my new home. Everything seemed to drag on forever as the minutes turned into hours. I couldn't focus on anything my teachers said because I was just so exciting! Most of them just topped teaching in honor of the school year, but a few of them boned on like it was just any other day. Though they seemed not to notice that we were shaking with excitement, we were.

Lunch marked halfway through the day, even though it seemed like we were in class for ten times as long. I was too eager to eat. If I did eat anything, I would probably just throw it back up, like Ron. He threw up in between classes because of the end of the year coming up soon. Or, it could've been nervousness about his exam grades. I was a little nervous as well, but it was nothing major. I was sure I aced them. Sitting at the table, I rocked back and forth.

"Bella, what are you doing? It's kind of strange," Hermione pointed out in a matter-of-fact way. She was eyeing me superlatively.

I laughed. "I'm just anxious for the end of the day. I can't wait to go to Mikel's!"

"You're going," she frowned, "even though Cedric can't even talk to you anymore? What are you guys going to do about that?"

"Yeah, that's going to be really awkward! I'd pay to see that," joked Ron, looking like something was really funny.

"Ron, be more sensitive," childed Harry. "Really important, this is," he added with a wise nod.

I laughed at the barter. "It's okay, you guys. I'm not all that sensitive about that kind of thing. Plus, it won't be awkward for long. Once I'm there, it won't take that long to seduce him. He told me that I smelled irresistible!"

Hermione leaned over and inhaled my hair. "Well, it does smell rather odious," she complimented as the bell rang. The end of the day coming ever closer, I dashed off to class.

-

The clock moved antagonizingly slow. It was mocking my dependency on it, and I was really paying for it. I had packed my bag up an hour or so before in the anticipation. Professor Flitwick didn't mind, as we were sort of having a sort of mini-party. He had charmed a bunch of streamers and balloons everywhere to add to the fester mood. I would normally act as the social butterfly I am, but I could only bring myself to stare at my hands and smell my hair.

The bell rang and I screamed! Finally! I ran out of the room nearly forgetting my books. Though I would miss the place over the summer, it wasn't like I'd never be back! Along the way, I bumped into HRH. I made them run down to the train with me. We would've been the first down there, if it weren't for Mikel. She'd probably been there all day!

"Hi," said Mikel. "On the train now, shall we?" We all found a nice, empty compartment and settled down in it. Despite my unproposed excitement, I promptly fell asleep. I slept nearly the entire train ride until I heard raised voices. Opening my eyes goggily, the sight of Harry and Draco arguing took a while to register.

"Why would you not tell me that, Draco? Why not?" Harry asked, sounding angry. "Don't you think that's kind of important?"

"Well you can thee why I wouldn't tell you! You're making thuch a big deal out of it! I'm not like him!" Draco angrily reported back at Harry.

"Hey!" I butted in angrily. "Stop it, both of you! What are you even arguing at?"

They turned to look at me. "Because," Harry started, "dear Draco's father is a Death Eater!" he funneled with anger. Draco muttered under his breath.

I was a little confused. I had never heard that term used before, and I couldn't quite figure out what it meant. "But what is a Death Eater? It doesn't exactly sound like a good thing. No offense."

Harry's freckles went up. "Death Eaters are the scum of the Earth and the entire wizarding world. You know why? They _support_ Voldemort! They _help_ him! They think the same things as he does! They helped him kill my parents! I be DRACO'S parents told Voldemort all he needed to knkow about my parents so they can go and die!!"

"Draco…" I was lost. "I didn't know that you and your family were on… their side." I couldn't believe it.

"Let me thay it again. NO. They are, but I'm not! Jutht because they are bad people doethn't mean I am too. I've alwayth been againtht it!" said Draco, nearly as angry as Harry as this point. "I mean, jutht look at me! Do you think a Death Eater would be a fathionithta?" he added with his hands on his hips.

"You're just the same as all of them! I hate you and all the other Malfoys, Malfoy!" Harry spat.

"No, Harry!" I interrupted. "Draco is different, can't you see? You're friends with _him_, not his family! See him for what he is, not what his family pressures him to be!" I started getting intense. "I would know, of all people, how important friendship is! This is my first year having friends, and you guys just take it for granted! I've also had a friend taken away, and it hurts more than you think! I don't want to see another friendship broken, okay? You have it good, guys! Keep it!"

"No," said Harry simply. "He pretty much killed my family. That's not something I can just forgive and forget."  
"Fine," said Draco. "If he can't apprethiate who I am, I can't forgive and forget either." With one brisk stride, he left and slammed the door open and shut.

I was on the verge of tears. "Harry, I hope you know how much you hurt him."

"I do. And I'm glad." He sat down and began to cry a little. "I… now I can't stop thinking about them," he said sadly, wiping his tears away. Ron and Hermione cooed and tried to calm him down, as if he was a little baby who lost his toy.

"Wow," said Mikel, talking for the first time. "I think Draco is gay. I'm going to help him figure that out."

"Really, Mikel? He seemed to like you. Maybe that'll cheer him up since he might be a little upset about losing Harry as a friend!" I defraced at Harry.

Harry was annoyed. "I am going to change into my street clothes. See you," he demanded as he walked out.

The rest of us in the compartment thought that was a good idea, since we were close to the station. In my excitement, I forgot about the Big Fight. I was almost at the Diggory home, my new home! This was pretty much the biggest moment in my life. I would be able to bond with the other Diggories and maybe even talk to Cedric a little bit. Life was going to be different… really different.


	16. Even More Changing than Before

Ch. 16 – Even More Changing than Before

I couldn't stand up. I had to sit on the bench with Mikel so that I wouldn't pass out. I even had to lean against my trunk for extra support. I eagerly awaited the moment I would see Mr. Diggory here to pick us up and whisk us away to the magic place that was my new home. I was thinking about writing a letter to my father, but I figured that Dumbledore would have taken care of it. Plus, I could barely think with such excitement on my mind!

"Look," said Mikel, pointing at a set of two people with blond hair and a skinny person with brown hair, all looking very paramount. Something also told me that they were eager to blow this joint. They didn't even look like wizards!

"Who are they? They don't quite fit in, do they?" They strutted around nervously, looking at all of us strangely.

Mikel smiled. "They are the Dursleys." At my puzzled expression, she added, "Harry's Muggles."

I gasped. "No wonder why they act like they own the place! Probably thinking that they're better than all of these 'freaks' here. Including us! They're exactly like Harry described them to us! You know what?" I ended intensely.

"No. What?" asked Mikel.

"I'm going to go have a quick word with them!" I shouted, stamping away. "I'll be right back!"

Pushing my way through the crowd, I got closer and closer to them. "Hey! Dursleys!" I called at them.

They turned around in surprise. They stared at me in confuse. "Who are…" started Vernon.

"You know who I am? NO! Because Harry doesn't tell you about his friends, because you don't let him talk! You just lock him in the cupboard under the stairs all day! Don't you understand how important he is? NO! Because all of you are ignorant _pigs_! Now start appreciating him! Because you won't have him for long! He is a real treasure, you hear?" I finished, my face red with anger and the harsh severity of open hunting season.

Vernon looked at me all huffy and puffy. "You dare criticize us and our parenting? HE LIES! We raise him like he's our own, and all he does is spread rumors about us because he is a foolish boy! He is ungrateful and sad!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I shouted. "But you are bad parents! He tells me all about it. You are horrible people." Vernon opened his mouth to talk, but stopped when Dudley began crying. Stupid, whiny baby. I was so disgusted that I just walked away. Mikel was laughing harder than I've ever seen her laugh before. I was going to ask her way, but the increment looked kind of funny when I looked back on it. I laughed with her!

Just then, I saw Mr. Diggory! I stopped laughing, but I kept on smiling. Finally, what I had been waiting for for a very, very long time. I jumped for joy and got my trunk.

"Hello, Bella and Mikel!" he greeted us. "Wow, Bella, you look ready to go! You ready to go?" I nodded fantastically. And so we apparated to the Diggory House. The rest of the family was waiting for us in the living room. They all jumped on me with lightning fast speed and strength and hugged me nearly as hard as they could. I as so happy to be there! I really felt welcome. But still, I felt different. I was obviously different from them. I was like a fish in a haystack. The thought struck me.

"Mr. Diggory?" I asked, slowly and quietly.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Could you…" I took a deep breath. "Turn me into a vampire?" I had made up my mind. It's what I felt was really what I was meant to do.

He looked stunned. "Why would you _want_ that? You enjoy your life as a human, don't you? You really want to throw that away? I would only expect that of you if you were on the abyss of deep, dark death."

"But you guys are my family. It's weird that you guys are different from me. I feel so uncomfortable, even though I shouldn't. I know it hurts. But I can deal with it."

"Well, Bella, won't you give it a night of though? You can't just make decisions like this. This is your life."

Even though I just decided, it felt like I had known this my entire life. "Mr. Diggory, I'm sure, this is what I've been wanting for a very long time. I'm ready for this. I'm starting a new life, and I need this to help get me through it."

The family nodded, and Mr. Diggory spoke. "Well, if you're totally sure. But you might want to enjoy this last day of humanity before becoming a MONSTER!" I could tell that he was only trying to scare me into changing my mind. But I wasn't going to. I was totally resolution, and I wouldn't have it any other way. The thought of being beautiful like them made me feel a little funny. I mean, I was pretty, but it just wasn't the same. I thought that maybe I should write a diary or something and put it on a blog, but then I realized there was probably no Internet out here. Haha.

In order to celebrate my humanity, they cooked me a big dinner of salad and fruits. They tried to get me to eat stake, but there was no way I would let them kill an animal just so I wouldn't die. It felt a lot like my last meal, which it sort of was. Even though I would be having meals and stuff once I was a vampire. I mean, everybody has to eat. Even tapeworms. I let my tongue caress the juicy lettuce and sweet fruit, knowing that I would only be having blood and stuff in the future. It was like my last meal. That was like, the only human thing I would enjoy. They took lots of pictures of me so they could do a little before & after collage on the wall. Oh yeah. I slept a lot. Because vampires don't sleep. Constant vigilance, like Moody always said. He was infinite in his wisdom.

I just couldn't want to be the new me. I was only a few days of pain away from immortality and beauty. It's sort of like plastic surgery, you know? Your skin hurts for a while, but then you look like you just drank some age syrup of youth, and you're really pretty and strong. So I mused about getting a major facelift and I laughed. I also wouldn't have to watch my weight, since I would be able to run really fast. I'd be even faster if it was human blood, but that would be gross.

And that's what I thought about as I fell asleep, eager to wake up for the following morning.

Mikel woke me up. "Bella!" she exclaimed, actually showing expression. "Wake up!" I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked dreary, not thinking clearly.

"I get to drink your blood!"

I tried to jump out of bed, away from the scary freak before remembering that she was my friend. Then we both laughed. We laughed like the grave for a very long time before going downstairs for "breakfast." We went down the stairs as fast as we could for practice.

Once down, the whole family (except for Cedric) was sitting in the living room. I lied down on the recliner. "I want Mikel to do it. That way we'll be inseparable friends until the end of time," I said to them. Mikel looked very touched (emotionally). I closed my eyes and waited.

I heard Mikel walk over to me and kneel on the ground.

"Here it goes," she said simply.

An explosion of pain exploded all over my body when her teeth pierced my neck. I didn't even flinch, though. I just passed out. It was worse than the one time I fell off my skateboard into a ditch and I had to get twenty stitches. It was almost as bad as Cedric's neglect! But this pain lasted several days. My body convulsed and my eyes moved very rapidly behind their lids. It slowly became less fractal. It stopped on the fifth day.

I opened my eyes and saw through the eyes of a vampire.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
